


Honky Tonk Woman

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Anime one shots [1]
Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, idk i just tried to write something more sexy, kdjfklsdjflkasj, not really explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: What should have happened before Spike left to go find Julia...y'know if we fans had gotten our way.





	Honky Tonk Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Bebop the other day and these two had such an amazing connection but didn't do anything really with that connection. So here I am writing for it.

Faye couldn’t believe she’d done it. Yes she was a loose woman but she wasn’t  _ that  _ loose, was she? Her dignity wasn’t that far... _ gone _ . And yet here she was, laying in bed next to a man. And not just any man. She was in bed with Spike Spiegel of all people. 

 

It was clear by this spontaneous act that they were both worried they wouldn’t see each other again after Spike headed off the next day to see Julia. A million thoughts swirled in Faye’s head. But she only voiced one.

 

“So...was this what you pictured?” 

 

“No. This was a bit sudden.” Spike admitted. The emotions in his eyes made Faye jump out of her skin and she turned away.

 

“In a good way?” She managed.

 

“Yeah.” He smiled, gently taking her hand, which had been inching its way to his side of the bed on its own accord. She blushed and thanked the stars above that the room was still dark. 

 

“Do you have to go? I mean, wouldn’t you rather stay here with me? We could have something here, Spike.” Faye tried her best to keep her feelings in check but she heard her voice quiver. Cursing quietly, she awaited his response.

 

“Faye, I need to find out if my past is still out there before I figure out my future. I have feelings for you but they’re confused.” 

 

“I’m not confused.”  She said it with such conviction that he glanced over and met her gaze, even and strong. 

 

As if on impulse, she straddled him. Suddenly they were kissing again. 

 

A fire burned in her veins each time their lips made contact. She tried her best not to let a groan slip when he moved up to kiss her neck. They didn’t need Jet to come into Spike’s room at this moment. 

 

From the moment they met, Spike and Faye had electric chemistry but nowhere to put it...until now. Finally, it happened and they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

 

Faye pulled away first. 

 

“I need time to let you go before tomorrow.” With that she pulled her clothes back on and left him in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first more "sexy" fic and i just *fans self* needed to get it out of my system. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always comments are appreciated. Thank you!!


End file.
